NARUTO PHENEX DEL AMATERASU
by mikael8420
Summary: Naruto renace como el tercer hijo del clan phenex, con un poder que es distinto y abrumador a los de su familia, naruto recorre junto con su nobleza un largo camino hacia la grandeza que siempre a reclamado por el. SORRY SOY MALO CON LOS RESUMENES.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR: NO POSEO, NI DESEO TODAS LAS OBRAS Y PENSAMIENTOS DE NUESTROS EXTRAORDINARIOS CREADORES DE OBRAS COMO NARUTO NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD, A ELLOS SOLO ME QUEDA DARLE LAS GRACIAS POR PEDASOS DE OBRAS MAESTRAS QUE HAN CREADO.**

**NOTA 1. LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR EL HEREDERO LUCIFUGE, PERO ESTE FIC ME HA ESTADO DANDO VUELTAS EN MI CABEZA TODO ESTE TIEMPO.**

**NOTA 2. EN ESTE FIC NARUTO ES CONOCIDO COMO UNO DE LOS ROOKIES FOUR QUE AHORA SERA ROOKIES FIVE JUNTO CON SONA, RIAS, SAIRAORG Y SEEKVAIRA.**

**NOTA 3. NARUTO TAMBIEN TENDRA EL RINNE SHARINGAN.**

**NOTA 5. NARUTO TENDRA EL AMATERASU EN LUGAR DE LAS TRADICIONALES LLAMAS DEL CLAN FENIX.**

**NOTA 4. ESTE FIC ¿SERA HAREM? O NARUTO SOLO SERA DE UNA CHICA (SONA SITRI) ACLARACION: SI FUERA HAREM SOLO SERAN CHICAS DE SU NOBLEZA.**

Naruto uzumaki era muchas cosas, bocazas, Naruto se caracterizaba por ser hiperactivo, exuberante, fácilmente excitable, impulsivo, y sufría de un lapso de atención corto. Rodeado siempre de situaciones cómicas, y empeñado en sacar una sonrisa (o a veces también de quicio) a quien esté en una situación crítica, hacia bromas en los momentos menos indicados. A veces se le veía discutir y pelear con sus clones, algo tonto de por sí, ya que estaría discutiendo y golpeándose a sí mismo. Esto fue apoyado por Asuma Sarutobi, ya que describió a Naruto como el tipo de persona que no piensa antes de actuar. Si bien el poder en bruto es uno de sus puntos fuertes, Naruto había comenzado a aprender que la paciencia con enfoque es algo que necesita a fin de que llegue a ser verdaderamente eficaz.

Pero no en este momento, cuando naruto uzumaki, el niño de la profecía, floto a travez de un vacio carente de luz y sonidos. Vagando en la desesperación del espacio y tiempo, incluso el se había dado cuenta que algo había cambiado desde que cerró sus ojos después de que uchiha sasuke había aceptado su derrota en el valle del fin después la su pelea que tuvieron al momento siguiente de sellar a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Incluso alguien como él se podría dar cuenta…

Uzumaki naruto… estaba muerto.

Ni siquiera él chacka de los nueve bijus que tiene en su interior y también ni con ser la reencarnación de Asura Ōtsutsuki, o con toda la sangre del clan uzumaki y su longevidad increíble, vasto para que caiga de agotamiento físico, mental y después de largos combates realizados en cinco días y cinco noches y con un brazo faltante, uzumaki naruto por fin cayo.

El se sentía triste que nunca sería capaz de darle a hinata una respuesta, que no volvería a hablar con su querido equipo siete, que jamás volvería a comer el alimento de los dioses (ramen) y por sobre todo, jamás seria HOKAGE. Pero sobre todo naruto en realidad estaba más allá de furioso que incluso después de muerto no se le permitía ver todavía a sus queridos padres y sin atreverse a mentir a su entrañable padrino-sensei jiraiya el eros-sennin, ¿quien se atrevía a seguir castigándolo?

Naruto sintió que su cabeza golpeó algo, y cuando levantó la vista se quedo frio cuando sus ojos vieron la imagen de la mujer que está enfrente de el.

\- He estado esperando Uzumaki-san. Usted ha estado dormido durante mucho tiempo.

Dijo con una dulce voz como la miel, una mujer que tenía rasgos faciales muy delicados, también tenía un pelo muy largo el cual tocaba el suelo siendo posiblemente de color blanco. Algo de lo más notable eran los dos cuernos que salían como protuberancias desde su cabeza. Ella poseía el Byakugan, por lo que sus ojos son de color blanco. Además poseía un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas eran muy cortas y finas, llevaba un lápiz labial de tonalidad oscura en los labios, además de que tenía unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tenían esmalte oscuro. Ella llevaba un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono.

_\- ¡KAGUYA ŌTSUTSUKI!_ Grito el peli-rubio.

Si, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki La matriarca del Clan Ōtsutsuki y la madre de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Fue el primer ser en aprender, controlar y utilizar el Chakra, debido a que consumió el fruto del Dios Árbol, con el cual fue capaz de detener las guerras que había en el mundo. Además, formó parte en la creación de la legendaria bestia conocida como el Diez Colas. Fue revivida durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi gracias a su creación Zetsu Negro.

\- ¿pero te sellamos junto con sasuke? Cuestiono sorprendido naruto.

\- ¿sellarme? Hmm, no seas tonto uzumaki-san, soy una diosa, a una diosa no la puedes matar ni sellar, y si se llegara a realizar lo que has dicho, nuestra existencia todavía seguiría vagando en este mundo y espacio, nosotros los dioses somos una existencia más grande que hasta la misma inmortalidad.

\- mm. ¡TEE! ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA ¿DIJISTE DORMIDO? Y DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO grito el uzumaki con un poco de miedo.

Ella sonrió hacia él con la más elemental de las sonrisas, y aunque no era un mala sonriera seguramente no fue una agradable tampoco. Como si alguien estaba mirando hacia abajo en él, como si estuviera por debajo de ellos. Levantó la mirada en sus ojos... No, Naruto le dio la mirada más poderosa que podía ofrecer, aunque sintió un cambio en el poco chackra que tenía como si fuese más pesado y poderoso, tampoco le tomo importancia al igual al pequeño escozor que sintió en sus ojos. No sería menospreciado, no cuando lo había sido toda su vida. De hecho si se hubiese tomado más importancia a los molestias que le daban sus ojos se hubiese visto el cambio que se estaba realizando.

Ya que en estos momentos los hermosos ajos azules como el cielo habían dejado de verse en la cara de naruto en su lugar se vislumbraba a, El Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara) uno de los tres grandes Dōjutsu, y el más poderoso que existe. Se caracteriza por una onda, como el patrón que se extiende a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpura grisácea y escleróticas.

Viendo los ojos de su hijo en otra persona, kaguya se echó hacia atrás, ya que la mirada que naruto le estaba dando estaba lleno de odio que incluso alguien de su estado sería reacio a ir de frente con él.

\- Sí... usted ha estado en reposo durante los últimos 400 años, y si bien su compañía era muy agradable todo ese tiempo. Se me pidió por... una persona muy poderosa hace muchos años para darle un par de opciones en que le gustaría la próxima, gran aventura. -Dijo kaguya después de recuperarse del shock de volver a ver el rinnegan, que ya había desaparecido de los ojos de naruto reemplazándose con los ojos azul cielo oceánico.

Mientras la mujer hablaba y Naruto la miraba confusa, el todavía no tenía idea de dónde estaba, y el hecho de que había estado dormido durante cientos de años le producía en terror a él. Sin duda alguna, todos sus amigos habían muerto y se fueron a la otra vida sin él, y él nunca podría ver a ninguno de ellos de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuáles son mis opciones...?

Naruto preguntó con un suspiro. No era como si él tenía sus bestiales reservas de chakra ahora que estaba muerto para defenderse si esta mujer decidió atacar, y él era incapaz de mover su cuerpo de todos modos. Estaba completamente a merced de otra persona que lo puede borrar de la existencia. Él era sólo un alma ahora, por lo que escucharla era su única opción.

\- La primera opción que se te está dando, es para regresar al mundo de los vivos en este momento, con el cuerpo, la fuerza, el poder, toda el chackra que poseías cuando peleabas contra mí y la inmortalidad de un ser trascendental tal como eres en este momento. – dio la primera opción kaguya a un sorprendido naruto.

\- ¡Siguiente por favor! -Naruto dijo a la mujer.

No es que sea mala elección, si solo fuera regresar al mundo en la misma edad con poder y todo lo que había aprendido en su corta vida en las tierras elementales seria más que feliz, pero eso de ser inmortal estaba desterrado, por que el daría todo por estar en donde sabia que todos sus amigos y padres, junto con sus maestros lo estaban esperando a sí que la inmortalidad estaba de mas.

\- La siguiente elección se convierte en el tercer hijo de un clan respetado, tu nombre se mantendrá sin cambios solo cambiara el apellido, y todavía serás capaz de utilizar Senjutsu y tu chacka de modo rikudo, pero los ataques elementales desaparecerán, tendrás que comenzar esta vida como un bebé, y tendrás una familia que te quiere y te adora. – kaguya declaro a un naruto sonriente a su segura elección.

Tendría mucho gusto tener una familia, mientras lo pensaba kaguya le depositaba su mano en la frente.

El cuerpo del uzumaki empezó a desvanecerse, y envió a la mujer una última sonrisa antes de que terminara de desaparecer, no sin antes que kaguya le traspasara un poco de chacka que le bastaría para que desarrollara el rinnegan a su siguiente nivel.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa que tenía en su rostro mientras él desapareció.

\- Naruto Uzumaki... Usted es interesante. -La mujer dijo mientras disfrutaba de la soledad, una vez más, pero algo ya estaba mal. Algo faltaba, y ella podía decir una cosa... Ella se había acostumbrado a... No, ella había disfrutado la presencia de Naruto aquí con ella.

_\- ¡MMM! No se tal vez luego te alcanzo uzumaki-kun, tengo entendido que a los demonios hederos de los clanes se les proporciona una piezas por las cuales pueden hacer sirvientes a las personas, no me molestaría en convertirme en tu __**Reyna**__ naruto-kun_ – pensó kaguya con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**MANSION PHENEX**

\- VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS RIZ, RIZ, RIZ, ¡YA CASI QUERIDA! SÓLO UN POCO MÁS.

Un hombre de pelo rubio habló con alegría mientras palmeaba suavemente la frente de su esposa con una mirada enfocada, pero tensa, mientras veía la cara de su mujer que aprieta los dientes de dolor y fatiga.

\- Rabastan, cariño te puedes acercar mas –pidió la mujer al hombre que estaba al lado de ella.

Rabastan phenex patriarca del clan phenex, usuarios del fuego inmortal y las lágrimas que curan y sanan cualquier herida se tenso mientras se acercaba a la mujer que tenia la más hermosa pero fría sonrisa.

\- s...si rizelmine querida, que pasa no te sientes bien, estas cansada, no tienes fuerzas para continuar, quieres que te ayude, quieres un poco de agua. –pregunto a un ritmo acelerada el ya conocido rabastan phenex a su mujer rizelmine.

\- rabastan, cállate o te mato. Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y hermosa la señora phenex.

\- ¡HEE...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grito consternado e señor phenex.

Al ver la cara de su marido la señora phenex le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Lo que valió para que rabastan palidezca y tome un solo paso atrás.

\- ¿Cómo diablos crees que me siento idiota? -Pregunto irritada la dama phenex la cual expulsaba Energía rojo oscuro que parpadeó alrededor de la sala donde estaban, lo que hizo su marido y las enfermeras tengan que agachar la cabeza para evitar ser golpeados.

\- Lady phenex, por favor abstenerse de utilizar su poder de fuego, Sólo hará que el nacimiento sea más difícil –una enfermera amonesto mientras la señora phenex volvió la vista para enfrentarse a ellos y asintió.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando ya se podía ver la parte superior de la cabeza del tercer de los hijos del clan phenex.

-¿Por qué está tomando tanto tiempo? Hace cinco años con riser sólo tomó un par de horas, y con ruval hace diez años solo fue media hora. -Ella preguntó mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas rápidas mientras que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su ritmo cardíaco constante.

Su marido se había deslizado de nuevo a su lado y la tomó de la mano, tratando de consolarla cuando ella fue a través de este difícil momento. Ella había estado atrapada en el parto durante casi 14 horas, y sólo en la última media hora había por fin alcanzado diez centímetros.

-No es lo mismo cada parto Mi Señora. Algunos pueden tomar sólo unas pocas horas mientras que algunos pueden tardar más de un día. No hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo se necesita en un parto. Lo siento. -La respuesta que recibieron de vuelta fue un gruñido de la mujer angustiada cuando sintió un dolor de molestia, así como la repentina necesidad de empujar.

\- Aquí vamos, parece que ya está listo y quiere salir a conocer a sus padres, está lista Señora phenex, Comience empujando ahora. -La partera le dijo mientras se preparaba para ayudar a sacar al niño al mundo.

La mirada tensa en el rostro de Rizelmine Phenex intensificó, al igual que su agarre en la mano de su marido que podía sentir los huesos de la mano comienzan a agrietarse. Ella siguió con su respiración mientras hacia todo lo posible para impulsar la pequeña vida que actualmente estaba entrando en su mundo, Las manos de las otras dos enfermeras estaban envueltas en una energía de color azul claro, ya que trataron de bombear alguna forma de alivio a la mujer angustiada.

-Y... a esta. -La partera anunciaba como rizelmine phenex sintió un pequeño peso se tira de ella. Ella y su marido miraban para ver a un pequeño recién nacido en los brazos de la primera partera que entregó suavemente el bebé a una de las enfermeras para limpiarlo. Sus gritos se oían, mostrando que los pulmones eran fuertes y saludables.

Cansada y agotada la dama phenex se desplomó contra la cama mientras se recuperaba de la terrible experiencia de parto, Sintió como partera comenzaba el proceso de limpieza, mientras que los otras dos atendían a su nuevo hijo, trató de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, pero ni siquiera tenía la energía para eso. Al lado de la cama su marido permanecía estrechándole la mano mientras le besaba su frente.

\- Has hecho bien mi Amor. La guerrera de la que me enamore sigue siendo fuerte. -Él le dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclinó y junto su frente contra el de su mujer, mientras con los ojos cerrados escuchaban el sonido de llanto de su hijo que se podía escuchar desde el otro lado de la habitación. Probablemente todo el personal y los funcionarios de la finca phenex podían oír los gritos y serían conscientes del nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia.

\- A sido todo un remolino de acontecimientos desde el momento en que quede embarazada ¿no lo crees a si querido? – pregunto una cansada dama phenex a su marido pensativo.

-mmmmhh, remolino, vorágine _¡LO TENGO SU NOMBRE SERÁ PHENEX RIGALDO __**NARUTO**_!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Muy lejos de ahí en el clan **PARTAS**, se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe, niña para ser exactos que recién acaba de nacer, dicha niña tendrá el nombre de _**esdeath**_. Pero sobre todo será el cuerpo para una diosa transmigrante, que siguió a cierto peli-rubio en esta nueva aventura.

FIN DE CAPITULO.

NOTA FINAL: YA TENGO VARIAS DE LAS PIEZAS DE NOBLEZA DE NARUTO, PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME RECOMENDARAN ALGUNAS BRUJITAS O ALGUNA CHICA DEL VASTO MUNDO DEL ANIME, QUE PUEDA MANIPULAR LA GRAVEDAD O LA OSCURIDAD.

POR SU COMPRENSION, GRACIAS.

LOS ESPERO EN EL CAPITULO 2 DE MIS FICS, BYE.


End file.
